


That Dream NSFW

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: From a fic with an oc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Just the smex from a fic





	That Dream NSFW

Warm lips parted, panting, as a tongue ran up and down his length...He moaned and arched, brown eyes squeezed shut so the one that kept fluctuating between natural and Ghoul color would not be seen. Hands roamed the contours of his body, then held him down by the arms as the tongue glided up his body to lick at one of his pink small nubs. He gasped, arching into it and yelping, when it was bitten.

 

He whimpered again, cheeks flushing as pretty eyes in a smirking face looked into his...The male above him swept his lips over the half-Ghoul's own, then positioned himself and pressed inside...The slightly smaller male yelped at the flash of pain, his partner distracting him with kisses until it became pleasurable...  
  
-end of nsfw-

**Author's Note:**

> moved for same reason as others


End file.
